


Highlights

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie tries to communicate with Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlights

Highlights  
by Krisser

 

Ray Doyle balanced two trays of muffins and scones as he worked the locks on his partner's door. It took longer than was his standard but the muffin and scones trays were still warm and he had to keep trading hands.

Finally in, he kicked the door closed behind him. As he crossed the front room, Doyle was confronted with a wet and armed partner. The gun was in the right place, the towel was not.

"Oi! Why did you take so long at the door? Thought you were an inept intruder." Bodie looked as exasperated as he felt.

"I am an intruder, but I come bearing gifts."

Bodie took in the tray of muffins and let his nose do the rest of the work. "Fresh blueberry, Doyle, I didn't know you cared."

"My neighbour does. Thinks I'm starving, she does."

"Put the kettle on, don't want her hard work to go to waste." 

"Only to your waist, mate."

Drops of water sprayed wide, hitting Doyle on purpose as Bodie turned quickly back the way he'd come.

Ray deposited the trays onto the kitchen table and got the kettle down as requested. Once filled with water, he put it on the stove and turned on the fire. He got out the plates and placed them on the table. He noticed the variety of colour of the highlight pens sitting next to a big book and was curious. What was his partner up to?

The thick book turned out to be an anthology of song lyrics. He flipped through the pages and found that most pages had a single line highlighted. He turned to the front and read off from the first highlighted lyric.

" You give 'em a smile and they melt." It was the only line highlighted on the page, very curious. He looked at the next song and found one line highlighted as well.

" You were the answer of all my questions." What did it mean?

He read aloud from the next few pages.

"Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright." 

"How wonderful life is while you’re in the world."

"I think about you day and night."

"If I can get you to smile before I leave." Again, only one line marked on each page.

"You going to let the kettle burn dry?" Bodie turned off the flame.

Doyle jumped, Bodie's entry into the kitchen startled him.

"Didn't hear it." Doyle stood and pointed at the book. "What's all that?"

Bodie turned his back on his partner as he fetched the milk for the tea from the fridge. "Just finding a way to communicate. Song lyrics are like poetry."

"A bird not coming across?"

"Something like that." Bodie turned to hide the colour he could feel creeping up his face. To deflect the moment he joked, "Sometimes my beauty is not enough."

"No! Can't believe that."

"Shocking isn't it. Now, don't let it get around, ruin my reputation, that would."

"Your reputation, such as it is, would be hard to ruin any further."

Bodie smiled as he placed Ray's already fixed tea in front of him. He grabbed a muffin and a scone as he closed and removed the song lyric book.

Doyle couldn't get Bodie's odd look and blush out of his head. He thought back to the lyrics and came up with a stunning conclusion.

Bodie was in love.

\----------

 

Cowley had his Bisto Kids on stakeout duty, so it was several days before Doyle could get back to Bodie's flat and the book.

He hadn't been able to get it out of his mind. He itched to get back here. He magnanimously let his partner have first go in the loo. So, while he waited for his partner to shower and change, he located the lyric anthology. His fingers took up from where they left off.

"And you take my breath away."

"You make my heart sing."

"The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes."

"You're The One That I Want."

Bodie was in love and trying to find a way to convey it. 

Ray Doyle was unsettled.

His partner didn't do love, didn't do 'til death do us part. Or did he?

He'd never seen Bodie in love, really in love. Marikka didn't count, she was a chance to recapture the past, but it had ended badly.

"I'm forever yours, faithfully."

"Together we can take it to the end of the line."

Could Bodie really be in love now? He didn't even know what bird Bodie was dating. Damn it to all.

\----------

Over the next few weeks, Doyle tried to get Bodie to talk about his new bird. Bodie would just smile and say there wasn't anyone new currently. Doyle tried to arrange a double date, but no takes. It was just he and Bodie, playing darts at the pubs or watching a game on the box.

In fact, Doyle realised that Bodie was keeping this love completely out of his radar. It was like he didn't trust him.

Bloody hell, Bodie didn't trust him. This was the first time he hadn't shared every tidbit of his relationship.

Bloody hell, he was losing Bodie.

\---------

Bodie took out the sniper that had his gun trained on his partner, then radioed the all clear. He hurried down to find Doyle unscathed and quarrelsome.

Bodie took a deep sigh of relief, his partner was just fine.

That evening, Doyle bought a round for the entire squad and for Bodie, he bought all night. He wasn't really thinking about the money, his thoughts were otherwise occupied.

Who would watch his back when Bodie was gone?

Doyle slapped more money on the counter as he answered the question for himself. No one would. He'd resign when Bodie did. No one would ever watch his back as Bodie did. He didn't want to pretend that anyone else could.

Doyle didn't know where he'd ever find a mate like Bodie again. He wasn't sure he'd even want to try. His future looked rather bleak.

Bodie realised his morose mate was attempting to get legless and figured it would be best if he did it at home.

Bodie made sure the lads had another round on Doyle, then collected his erstwhile partner and rolled him into the car and headed to his flat.

There, he poured Doyle a full malt whiskey and settled him on the sofa before using the loo. They rehashed the job for the umpteenth time before Doyle was ready to drift off.

Doyle tried one more time to get the information he so wanted, "Bodie, tell me about the love of your life."

"You already know all there is to know." Bodie covered him with the duvet before turning off the lights.

\--------

When Doyle pealed an eyelid open he spied the water and aspirin awaiting him. He tossed it back and swallowed automatically. They took care of each other.

Ray Doyle sat straight up – head hurting like hell, but he stayed up.

Bodie was his best mate, partner, everything. His life would be so empty without him. There would be a huge void that would be impossible to fill.

Doyle got to his feet, intending to go to the kitchen to put the kettle on but found himself at the bookshelf. He reached for the damned anthology. He carried it back to the coffee table. He thumbed through it wistfully. He read more of the highlighted lyrics.

"You are so beautiful to me."

"Because your kiss is on my list."

"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you."

Doyle knew he was jealous of this bird. He'd had Bodie's full attention for so long, he didn't want to share him with anyone. He wanted Bodie for himself.

Doyle felt enlightened, he wanted Bodie for himself – no sharing. He was the selfish bastard the others accused him of being. What was Bodie supposed to do then? Go without? He could. . .

His eyes kept going back to the highlighted lines.

"Each one believing that love never dies."

"And I love you so much more then my life."

Doyle paused, almost tripping over the words. "Love is touching souls."

"And it is with the right two people." Bodie spoke from behind.

Doyle jumped up, surprised by Bodie's presence and the words, however true they were. He was confused and frustrated. "Damnit, Bodie, that should be me you're talking about."

"It is, Ray, always has been."

The soft look in Bodie's eyes told Ray it was all true, no wind-up job.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Told you I was trying to communicate. I did." Bodie shrugged, waiting.

"I thought you were in love with someone else, 'bout drove me 'round the bend. Didn't know why exactly until I realised I wanted it to be me you loved."

"And it is. Come here, Ray." Bodie waited, still not yet knowing how far Ray would want to take this thing between them.

Without hesitation, Ray moved into Bodie's space and slid his fingers into Bodie's dark hair.

"I want it all, Bodie, partnership, mates, lovers." Ray whispered, lips hovering in front of Bodie's open ones.

"Exactly how I want it." Bodie closed the gap and lips met in promise. The gentle exploration lasted only seconds as passion ignited and engulfed both men.

Each pulled the other tighter to him and hard erections rubbed together. Clean, rational thought was lost in lust as belts and zips were opened and clothes pushed down just enough to let bear skin touch bear skin. Compulsive thrusting pushed two very aroused men over the edge.

Fluids mixed and dripped on the clothes just outside the contact zone and both men chuckled airily. Soft expressions matched the gentle fingers entangled in hair. The love quite obvious if one was looking. Bodie's hand cupped the furry balls of his partner and watched the cock react with joy.

"Randy sod. We can always make a pit stop in the kitchen if we can't make the bedroom on the first try." Bodie had a goofy, loving look on his face.

The same look could be found on Doyle's as he answered. "Always did like the way you think, mate."

fini

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in order used
> 
>  
> 
> You give 'em a smile and they melt . . . . Promises . .Eric Clapton 1979   
> You were the answer of all my questions . . . Ma Belle Amie 1971 The Tee Set   
> Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright . . . .It's Only Love Lennon/McCartney 1977   
> How wonderful life is while you’re in the world . . . Elton John Your Song 1971   
> I think about you day and night . . . Happy Together - 1967 The Turtles   
> If I can get you to smile before I leave . . . . Running On Empty . . .Jackson Browne 1978
> 
>  
> 
> And You Take My Breath Away . . . You Take My Breath Away . . Rex Smith lyrics 1979   
> You make my heart sing . . . .Wild Thing - 1966 [Written by Chip Taylor]The Troggs   
> The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes . . . . The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face . . . 1972 Roberta Flack   
> You're The One That I Want - 1978 sound track Grease 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm forever yours, Faithfully . . . Journey Faithfully - 1983   
> Together we can take it to the end of the line . . .Total Eclipse Of The Heart - 1983 Bonnie Tyler 
> 
>  
> 
> Because your kiss is on my list . . . . Kiss On My List . . . Lyrics by Janna Allen and Daryl Hall 1981   
> I can't see me lovin' nobody but you . . . Happy Together - 1967 The Turtles  
> You are so beautiful to me . . .You Are So Beautiful - 1975 Joe Cocker
> 
>  
> 
> Each one believing that love never dies . . . Here There And Everywhere - 1966 Lennon/McCarthy   
> And I love you so much more then my life . . . Too Much Heaven B Gibb BeeGees 1979 
> 
>  
> 
> Love is touching souls. . . . A Case of You . . . . Joni Mitchell 1971


End file.
